falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout: New Vegas Enden
Dies sind die verfügbaren Videosequenzen des jeweiligen Ende in Fallout: New Vegas, die Enden sind beeinflusst durch die Wahl, die der Spieler während seiner Reise im Spiel gemacht hat. Dia 1: Einleitung Erzählt von Ron Perlman Dia 2: Hoover-Staudamm Sieg Unabhängig Erzählt von Ron Perlman Mr. House Erzählt von Ron Perlman Caesar's Legion Erzählt von Ron Perlman Republik Neukalifornien Erzählt von Ron Perlman Dia 3: Der Kurier Erzählt von Ron Perlman Dia 4: Black Mountain Erzählt von Neil Dia 5: Raul Alfonso Tejada Erzählt von Raul Tejada Dia 6: Rumser Erzählt von Pete : ¹ Killing only Pearl creates this ending. (Do not kill Loyal or any other Boomers). : ² The narrator for this scene accidentally says "out to Nellis" instead of "out of Nellis", while the subtitles have the correct wording. : ³ To get this ending, complete Volare!, ask Pearl to aid you in the battle, and then kill her. Do not kill any other Boomers. Dia 7: Stählerne Bruderschaft Erzählt von Nolan McNamara Dia 8: Veronica Santangelo Erzählt von Veronica Santangelo Dia 9: Räuber Erzählt von Motor-Runner Dia 10: Anhänger der Apokalypse Erzählt von Julie Farkas Dia 11: Arcade Gannon Erzählt von Arcade Gannon Dia 12: Goodsprings Erzählt von Doc Mitchell Dia 13: Rose of Sharon Cassidy I Erzählt von Rose of Sharon Cassidy Dia 14: Rose of Sharon Cassidy II Erzählt von Rose of Sharon Cassidy Dia 15: Großkhane Erzählt von Papa Khan. Dia 16: Jacobstown Erzählt von Marcus. Dia 17: Lillian Marie Bowen Erzählt von Lillian Marie Bowen Dia 18: Die Kings Erzählt von Der King. Dia 19: Rex Erzählt von Doktor Henry. Dia 20: RNK - Die Versager Erzählt von Mags. Dia 21: Novac Erzählt von Jeannie May Crawford. Dia 22: Craig Boone Erzählt von Craig Boone Dia 23: Pulverbanditen - RNKJVA Erzählt von Eddie. Dia 24: Pulverbanditen - Vault 19 Erzählt von Samuel Cooke. Dia 25: Primm Erzählt von Johnson Nash. Dia 26: ED-E Erzählt von ED-E. INFO: Though the following voice files were recorded for the ending, ED-E's ending slide in the final game is narrated by ED-E as a series of electronic beeps, making ED-E's endings indistinguishable from each other. The appropriate text will display if subtitles are turned on, however they may only appear for a very short time, making most endings partially unreadable. Dia 27: RNK-Ranger Erzählt von Chief Hanlon. ¹ The narrator for this scene says "exhausted from a lifetime" instead of "exhausted after a lifetime". Dia 28: Versprengte Erzählt von Judah Kreger. Dia 29: Schluss Erzählt von Ron Perlman Infos * Strangely, it isn't a cutscene, just a screen in front of your character in first person mode, and you being unable to interact with the game world at all. This is proven by the fact that the Vault 13 canteen will activate during the ending if the "sip time" is hit before the slideshow is over. * If the player enters the console command then they are free to move about. The player will find themselves in an incredibly small room and attempting to walk out into the black non-space will simply end with you appearing back in the same small room. If the player walks through the curtain/projection infront of them ( not needed) then they will find Ron the Narrator. Attempting to interact with Ron will simply make the screen zoom slightly, then the next slide will play. Upon looking at their Pip-Boy the player will find that they cannot fast travel and are in a location called "Endgame." However, the player can still fast travel using the COC command; fast travelling in this way will allow the player to continue in "free-roam mode," with all previously acquired quests still available. In this way, it is possible to complete the game multiple times on one save. As a note, the player won't be able to use the standard fast travel via the Pip-Boy until they enter or leave a building. * As the slideshow is a mesh itself, it will not properly fill the screens of those running 16:9 and 16:10 Aspect Ratio. * Unlike Fallout 3, no matter what slideshow is playing in the ending scene the music will stay the same. Bugs * If you re-load while the end cutscene is playing out, the music and angelic choir will continue to sound while you play. * The cutscene can bug out, instead, showing the Courier in their last stance in front of the slideshow. * Some players have experienced bugs with Securitron-related cutscenes. The game did not properly register the upgrade of the Securitrons at the Fortification Hill, giving them the non-upgraded Securitron cutscenes. * If any of the Enclave Remnants are with the Courier during the final battle in the Legate's camp, any one of them may walk in front of the player in between the slide show moving around the player character and the viewing point, causing a hysterical spectacle. * Even though you have completed Three-Card Bounty, Fiend ending #2 would still appear if you were fighting for the NCR. * Even after completing Three-Card Bounty, Fiend ending #3 would appear instead of #7 when All or Nothing is completed. Siehe auch * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Einleitung * ''Dead Money'' Enden * ''Honest Hearts'' Enden * ''Old World Blues'' Enden * ''Lonesome Road'' Enden * ''Fallout'' Enden * ''Fallout 2'' Enden * ''Fallout 3'' Enden * ''Fallout Tactics'' Enden Galerie Endscrn_cr21.png| Prototype Mr. House (The Courier) Lily end slide 01.png| Lily Bowen (Jacobstown) Endscrn nc04.jpg| NCR soldiers. (NCRCF) en:Fallout: New Vegas endings es:Finales de Fallout: New Vegas fr:Fins de Fallout: New Vegas ru:Концовки Fallout: New Vegas uk:Закінчення Fallout: New Vegas Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Videosequenzen